STG-44
The StG44, or the Sturmgewehr 44 (also known as the MP44 and the Maschinenpistole 44) was a German assault rifle developed during World War II. It is featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 3, and Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The StG44 is widely considered to be the world's first true assault rifle, and it influenced the design of the famous AK-47. Though it might have influenced the creator of the AK-47 to design a Assault rifle, the STG-44 shares little in design with the AK. Spanish firearm designers did use the STG-44 rifle as a bases for the post war CETME rifle. History Originally Adolf Hitler disapproved of creating the weapon as a replacement for the standard rifle. However, many thought it would be a potent weapon so they continued the project calling it a machine pistol. After many generals on the eastern front requested more of them, Hitler eventually examined the weapon. He was impressed and gave the MP44 the title of Sturmgewehr. The StG44 was used by the Nazis from 1944 to 1945 and was an extremely effective weapon, though limited by the total number manufactured and by the number actually issued to field troops. After the War, original MP44s were used in limited numbers by East Germany, Czechoslovakia and Yugoslavia until the 1980s. Game Info The accuracy of the StG44 is higher than that of a submachine gun so that it could shoot targets at a much longer range than a MP-40 could. Also the StG44's rate of fire was also high so that it could still be used during close-quarter, urban battles to match the other machine guns. The StG44 also has a strong power so it is a dependable gun for any battle. POOP Trivia *There was a special attachment device for the weapon called the Krummlauf. It was basically a bent barrel with a periscope sighting device attached which allowed soldiers to shoot around corners without exposing themselves to enemy fire. It was also intended for tank crews so as to allow them to engage infantry who were too close to a tank to be engaged with any other weapon. However, this modification was rarely used, as bullets would often break through the curve of the barrel, causing a dangerous explosion of metal and rendering the barrel useless. Another developed but little--if ever--used device known as the Vampir. This consisted of a scope and an infrared "spotlight", used as a night-vision device similar to the ones found on late-model Sdkfz. 251 Half-Tracks. However, this was cumbersome to use and expensive to produce. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer, the StG44 is unlocked at level 52 (General). It is not particularly popular due to the fact that it does not support attachments. However, it is accurate, with good stopping power. It could be considered to be a slightly more difficult to aim, but more powerful equivalent of the AK-47. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Fartsmeller